Xion's First Christmas
by I am the antihero Calmasis
Summary: It's nearing Christmas and Xion is just exhilarated.  What would you expect from a girl who only heard about it from books and her best friend?  Will it turn out like she hopes?  Or will there be something more?  Pairing?  Well...Let's just say RiShio.


**Hey everyone, this is my first oneshot. It's a story about Christmas, I started writing it yesterday and now I post it today, Christmas Day. I hope you all enjoy! ^^**

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts, all rights reserved to Square Enix, Tetusya Nomura and Disney.**

* * *

"There, finished." Xion sat back on her bed and set her tape dispenser on the bedside table. In front of her lay thirteen wrapped gifts of different sizes and shapes; one for each member of the Organization. Why was she wrapping gifts, you may ask. Well, it was Christmas Eve in the Castle That Never Was, and it happened to be Xion's very first Christmas. She had heard about it from Axel as December rolled around and had read about it in various books she found. A few of the members convinced Saix and Xemnas to let them have Christmas this year, and they actually agreed.

Unfortunately, the superiors had Demyx set up the decorations, but everyone knew that he was horrible at decorating. However, everyone was surprised to go into the Gray Room to find it decorated with various green and red decorations, along with a lot of plants.

There were garlands of what looked like pine needles; wreaths with large red bows, multicolored lights strung from walls but, the most amazing decoration to Xion, was a large, emerald green Christmas tree decorated with beautiful glass balls of different colors and a large silver star on the very top of the tree. Many small, bright colorful lights decorated the tree and garlands of silver and white tinsel were draped on the branches, giving it the illusion that it had snow on its many bows. In other words: it was amazing.

Now, a day before Christmas, presents started to appear under the tree. Roxas found a present under the tree with his name on it, but Axel told him not to open it and wait for Christmas day, which disappointed the young Nobody.

Smiling, Xion jumped off her bed and created a Corridor of Darkness in front of her and stepped in it just enough so she could see the Gray Room. No one was there. Perfect. Stepping back into her room, she gathered up the presents and walked back into the large portal and into the Gray Room.

She hurried over to the large tree and carefully placed each present under it, being extremely careful not to drop Saix or Axel's gifts.

After she finished, she opened another corridor and went back into her room, quickly closing the large portal. Xion ducked down and reached underneath her bed, pulling out a brown paper bag with a white piece of paper with "Merry Christmas!" scribbled on it. In it were two more gifts, but they weren't for anyone in the Organization. No, the people these were for weren't exactly friends of Organization XIII. And, because of that, no one could know that she had gotten them gifts.

Pulling herself out from underneath her bed, Xion stood up and pulled her hood over her head and opened another Corridor of Darkness. Picking up the bag, she hurried into the large portal made of shadows.

xxTwilight Townxx

Xion reappeared in Twilight Town, Station Plaza to be exact. Snow covered the ground and the sky was a pale orange. There weren't many people there, but there were many footprints in the snow, revealing that there had been people there earlier.

Shivering slightly, Xion walked toward Market Street, the bag still clutched in her hand. As she walked down the hill, several people wished her a Merry Christmas. At first, she just muttered a thank you under her breath, but, as she continued through Twilight Town, she began to feel a bit more confident and replied with a "Merry Christmas to you, too."

After a while, she walked into a large forest, untouched snow crunching under her feet. She wanted to hurry up and get back to the castle; someone would be bound to get suspicious.

Eventually, she stopped at a large mansion at the other end of the forest. There was a large gate in front of her, but it was locked. But, Xion had an idea how to get in. She held her free hand below her and cast Aeroga, a blast of wind shooting her up into the air and over the gate. She landed in the snow in a crouching position, her coat billowing out around her. Brushing the snow off her coat, the Nobody stood up and walked over to the large door of the mansion. She set the bag on the ground under the cover of the roof, then banged on the door a couple of times before leaving the world in a Corridor of Darkness.

xxThe Castle That Never Wasxx

Xion sat in the Gray Room, reading a book she had found in the library in the castle. It was filled with stories about Christmas, something she had been reading about lately.

"Roxas, what are you doing?" she heard Axel ask. That statement caused her to look up, curious. Roxas was crouched down by the Christmas tree, reaching for one of the presents underneath it.

"Um...nothing?" the blond said, standing up.

"That wasn't nothing," the redhead laughed. "You were trying to open one of your gifts."

"C'mon! I'm curious!" Roxas protested.

"You have to wait until Christmas."

"Which is tomorrow, so I should be able to open them now!"

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah! Today's Friday!"

"No, I think you've got it wrong, Roxxy. Tomorrow is Saturday, not Christmas."

"But, you said Christmas was on the 25th of December. Today's the 24th, right?"

"No, today is the 3rd."

Roxas' jaw dropped in horror, causing Xion to laugh.

At that moment, Luxord, who was sitting at one of the tables in the round room playing cards, stood up and walked over to Roxas, laughing. "I think he could open _one_ gift, in some places, they open just one gift on Christmas Eve."

"Really?" Roxas asked, his face lighting up.

"No," Axel said sternly, though Xion could see a smile play across his face from where she was sitting. "You'll wait until Christmas, just like the rest of us... God...who made up the horrible rule you have to wait until Christmas to open presents?"

"The one who thought up Christmas," Luxord laughed. "So, you could take my suggestion and open the present _now_ or you could do what Axel says and wait until Christmas day. Up to you, Roxas. Now, I must get back to my cards." With that, the Nobody walked back to where he had been before and sat on the couch, studying the cards in front of him.

"Axel, was he serious?" Roxas asked, furrowing his brow.

"Of course not," Axel said, rolling his eyes. "I hope you don't believe him either, Xion."

Xion blinked. "Um, I don't believe him!" she exclaimed, hiding behind her book.

Axel sighed exasperatedly. "I cannot believe it; I live in a castle with two kids who believe anything they're told." Xion couldn't help but laugh. She could hear Roxas protest, but she couldn't see him, even though she had wanted to see the look on his face. Christmas was going to be interesting.

xxChristmas Morningxx

Xion bolted awake, jumping out of her bed. Christmas! It was Christmas morning! She couldn't wait to see the looks on everyone's faces when they opened their gifts. As quick as she could, she slipped out of her PJs and into her clothes. She grabbed her overcoat and hurried out of the door, zipping it closed as she rushed down the hall and hurried over to Roxas' bedroom door.

She pressed her ear against the door and slowed her breathing down a bit, trying to hear if he was still in the room. She could clearly hear Roxas' snoring. _I thought he'd be up by now!_

Sighing, she knocked on the door a couple of times. Having no luck, she banged her fist against it two or three times. "Roxas! Get up!" she exclaimed. "Don't you remember what today is?"

Xion pressed her ear against the door again. From inside, she could hear Roxas cursing and saying something like "it's way too early," but then there was a pause, like he realized something. She heard a loud whoop of excitement come from inside as she heard him rush through his room.

Smiling, Xion stepped back a bit as Roxas emerged from his room, a grin on his face. "Merry Christmas, Xion!" he exclaimed, laughing.

Xion laughed as well. "Merry Christmas to you, too, Roxas."

"What are we waiting for? Let's get to the Gray Room!" the blond exclaimed as he grabbed Xion's arm and ran down the hall, dragging her behind him.

xxx

Roxas finally came to a stop, completely out of breath. Xion smiled and looked up. Even though she had seen the decorations millions of times before, they seemed livelier now.

"Hey! Axel was right!" Roxas exclaimed, pointing at the tree. "Santa Claus _is_ real!" Sure enough, there were many more presents under the tree than there had been the previous day.

Xion smiled. _I guess Axel is right._ Then she started to laugh as Roxas rushed over to the tree, trying to get the first present he could see. "Roxas, we should wait for everyone else to get up," she said, laughing.

"But, I don't want to wait!" he exclaimed, picking up one of the presents and setting it back down, since it probably didn't have his name on it.

"I'll remember that next year," came Axel's laugh as he appeared on one of the couches, lounging back as if he hadn't just been there a second ago.

"Hey! How'd you get here?" Roxas shouted, laughing.

"I have my secrets," Axel said, grinning. "But yes, listen to Xion. You should wait for the other lazy bums that make up this Organization."

"I'm not deaf, Number VIII." Axel's face turned pale, his gaze trained behind the girl. Xion turned around to see Saix walk into the room, scowling like always. Running into the room behind him was Demyx, whooping uncontrollably.

"Christmas! Whoo! It's finally Christmas!" he yelled, flopping onto one of the couches near the tree. He summoned his sitar and began to strum out a song on it that sounded uncannily like one of the songs Xion heard when she was walking through Twilight Town the day before.

It was a while, but all the members finally gathered in the Gray Room, even the Superior. Once he saw everyone was there, Roxas bolted to the tree and picked up a large gift. He looked at it, then ripped open the wrapping, revealing a silver and blue skateboard.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed, looking over at Xion. "Thanks, Xion!"

"Xion got you that?" Axel asked, surprised.

"I did," Xion replied, picking up a small present with her name on it. "I got you a gift, too." She sat down on the couch near the tree and unwrapped it revealing a purple iPod Nano, a plastic blue card falling onto her lap. She picked up the wrapping paper and looked at the tag. "'To: Xion. From: Demyx?'" she read, confused.

"Oh!" exclaimed Demyx from the other side of the couch. "Oh yeah, I got you that and the money card. That'll get you 25 bucks worth of songs."

"'Bucks?'" Xion asked, furrowing her brow. Sure enough, there was the number 25 on the card, but there was a strange sign before it, like an 'S' with a line right through it.

"Yeah," Demyx laughed. "Dollars, it's a currency from another world, it isn't like munny at all. I've got a computer you can use to upload the songs onto that."

Xion smiled. "Thanks."

"Huh? What's this?" Roxas exclaimed. Xion looked up and saw him holding a gold star-like charm in his hand. "Xion, did you give me this?"

Xion nodded. "Yeah, I made it. I read about it in a book. It's called a Wayfinder, they're good luck charms. I read they could be made out of anything, so I used glass."

"Hey, I got one, too!" Axel exclaimed. "It's got flames on it! Sweet! Oh, and thanks for the camera."

Xion laughed again. "You're welcome, Axel."

The day continued on. Luxord had given everyone scarves of different colors: Axel got one with flames on it; Demyx got one with bubbles on it; Xion got a stripped one that was silver and black and Roxas got a stripped one that was gold and silver. She wasn't able to see the other member's scarves; they hid them quickly.

The presents she had given the other members were: a new gear for Xemnas (she was stumped on what to give him at first), a sniper's rifle for Xigbar (as soon as he got it, he ran off to go snipe dusks), a bunch of knives for Xaldin, a book on physics from all time periods for Vexen, a teddy bear for Lexaeus (she found out he collected them), the book, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows_ for Zexion, a laptop for Saix (only thing she could think of), a digital camera for Axel, a CD she made filled with David Bowie and other songs (like _My Sitar_) for Demyx (well, the songs were all songs he liked), a nice deck of cards for Luxord, poinsettia bulbs for Marluxia to plant in his garden, a book by Marquis de Sade for Larxene and a skateboard for Roxas.

Xion, herself, had gotten a bunch of books, one of them being a book of poems named _LOVELESS_ from Marluxia, a game called "Trivial Pursuit" from Axel (she had sifted through the cards and didn't get any of the questions), a BB gun from Xigbar (who had no idea that Xion really didn't like guns) and a red and green dress from Larxene.

"You'd look decent in that," she had said coldly after Xion had taken it out of the box it was in.

Everyone started to settle down after a while when the presents under the tree were gone. Demyx was now _skating_ around the Gray Room in his new roller skates, his "bubbly" scarf wrapped around his neck, singing some song by David Bowie. Axel was lounging on one of the couches, taking pictures of Demyx to harass him with later. Luxord was playing a game of poker with Marluxia, Larxene and Xaldin, and thankfully it wasn't Luxord's specialty: strip poker. Xigbar was off somewhere in the castle sniping dusks. Xemnas had left early on, Saix had also left to do paperwork, Zexion was reading and so was the rest of the Organization. Roxas, well, he was skateboarding around the castle.

Xion picked up her books, the BB gun, the iPod and the dress and started to leave the room. "Xion, where are you going?" Axel asked. When she turned around, she saw the flash of the camera. When it disappeared, she saw it was pointed right at her. _Nice..._

"I'm going to put my gifts in my room," she said, readjusting the stack so it was easier to carry.

"Oh, okay," Axel said, rolling his eyes. "You go do that."

Xion smiled and turned back around, walking to her room.

When she got back to her room, she set the books on her desk and folded the dress neatly and put it in her dresser filled with clothes she really didn't need. She stuffed the BB gun in one of the drawers of her desk and set the iPod and the gift card for music on her desk as well, then reached into her pocket. It was a Wayfinder she had made for herself, something she did when she was making Roxas and Axel theirs. Hers was white, which she thought was really pretty.

Smiling, she tucked the charm back into her pocket and picked up the scarf Luxord had got her and wrapped it around her neck before opening a Corridor of Darkness and walking into it.

xxTwilight Townxx

Xion stepped out of the portal and looked up at the sky, a smile spreading across her face. The sky was a pale blue and white flakes of snow fell from the sky. She smiled; it was so beautiful. Shivering a bit, she stuffed her gloved hands into her pockets and hurried toward the Train Station.

When she got inside, she turned to a door and quickly walked up a long flight of stairs, the air becoming colder with each step she took. When she got to the top, she turned to her left, Twilight Town stretching out before her from where she stood on the clock tower. She walked over to the ledge and brushed away snow before sitting down. She felt she didn't belong with the rest of the Organization, while they enjoyed their gifts with each other, she felt different, very different. Sure, she enjoyed the gifts they had given her, and liked the looks on their faces when they opened their gifts from her, but she didn't feel...right there.

"I thought I'd find you here," she heard a boy say, scaring her.

The Nobody turned around to find a boy with long silver hair wearing a long black overcoat similar to her own, a blindfold tied around his eyes.

"Riku!" Xion exclaimed, turning away out of sheer embarrassment.

"You didn't have to get Naminè and me gifts," he said. Xion heard him walk over and saw him sit down on the clock tower near her.

"I...I just wanted to," she said, messing with the edges of her scarf. Riku didn't respond. _Oh no, did I say something wrong?_

"Naminè really likes that art kit you gave her," Riku said, breaking the silence.

"Really? That's great," the girl muttered, wrapping her hair around her finger. She had gotten Naminè an art kit, filled to the brim with different tools, like paint brushes, oil paint water paints, and books on different drawing techniques and tutorials on how to draw difficult poses.

Xion took a deep breath, trying to gather up her courage; she often found it hard to ask questions, not knowing whether or not it was appropriate. "Did you, um, like yours?" she asked, looking at the ground below her to avoid the boy's gaze.

"Yeah," Riku said. Xion looked out of the corner of her eye and noticed he seemed uncomfortable. _Oh no, I bet I offended him..._

"Do...do they fit?" she asked, feeling her face burn with embarrassment. She couldn't think of anything to get Riku, so she had gotten him some clothes that she thought he might like, but she was so worried that they wouldn't fit.

"You tell me." Xion looked up as Riku unzipped his jacket. Underneath it, he wore a sleeveless blue shirt with a white vest over it and baggy jeans. He pulled his arm out of his coat sleeve and on it was the white arm warmer she had gotten him.

She felt her cheeks burn as he zipped the coat back up. _He likes it! Oh my god, I can't believe it!_

"Um, I got you something," Riku mumbled. Xion looked up and saw him reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small present. "Here." He handed it to the Nobody and she took it, feeling really embarrassed, but she tried not to show it.

Xion unwrapped the gift, gasping when she saw what was inside: it was a necklace made of Thalassa shells, a bright blue one hanging from the center like a pendent.

"It's beautiful," she said, clasping it in her hand. "Thank you." She took the two ends of the string and tied it around her neck, holding the blue shell in her hand before letting it drop against her chest.

The two just sat there, neither speaking. Xion didn't know what to say, to be honest.

Xion stood up, placing her hands in her pockets. "Well, nice talking with you, Riku," she said, stepping off the ledge of the clock tower and onto the "floor." "Merry Christmas." She turned around and started to walk away, her stomach doing back flips. She was so nervous talking to him.

"Xion, wait," she heard Riku say. She felt him grab her arm just as she stopped, her cheeks turning bright red.

Xion gulped and turned around, surprised to see Riku seemed really uneasy, like he felt awkward being around her. What happened next completely caught her off guard: he kissed her right on her lips. She felt her pulse race through her veins, a combination of shock and fear running through her; shock from Riku kissing her and fear from actually realizing that she felt something for him, even though she had no heart. But, she gave in and kissed him back.

Riku backed up just a bit and walked past Xion, and the Nobody swore that he was blushing slightly. "Merry Christmas, Xion." With that, he walked toward the stairs of the clock tower and started to climb down them.

Before he disappeared completely, Xion stuffed her hand in her pocket and pulled out another Wayfinder, this one a silver color. She had been meaning to give it to someone in the Organization, but she had made up her mind.

She rushed over to Riku and put the star-shaped charm in his hand. "I want you to have this…I made it a couple days ago."

Riku held the charm up and Xion assumed he was looking at it, since she couldn't see his eyes, and wasn't even sure if he could see. "Thank you. It's very nice."

Xion's face turned even redder. "Thanks…" Just as he started to walk away, Xion called out: "Merry Christmas, Riku!" From where she was standing, she could see a faint smile appear on the boy's face before he disappeared from sight.

Xion sighed, though it wasn't a sigh of worry - she was happy. She walked back over to the edge of the clock tower and sat down, fingering the necklace around her neck. For a first Christmas, it was definitely the best.

* * *

**Yeah, I did just do that. First time I tried something like _that_.**

**Please review! ^^  
**


End file.
